


There's only one Ava Sharpe

by SharonSharpe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: It's Ava's birthday and Sara has an entire day planned for the woman that lights up her life, but something is off. Will Ava figure out what's wrong?





	1. Screamo & Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> I originally began writing this and hoped to post it on Jes Macallan's birthday, but alas that did not happen. It is only rated explicit for the last chapter.

 

Silence enveloped the apartment. I was almost 5:30 a.m. and the streets outside of Ava’s apartment were still empty save for a few stray cats and dogs leaping their way through the alley. Ava sighed sinking back into her pillow as a cool wind blew through her open bedroom window. It was a welcome change from the oppressive heat that engulfed her during the day. Somewhere her mind registered that someone was sneaking closer to her. Their presence sending tingles shooting up her spine and her hair standing on end. As she began to pull herself from sleep angry with whoever the intruder was making her wake up before her alarm. Suddenly screamo music came blaring through the Bluetooth speaker on her nightstand. She jolted awake the last few shreds of sleep ripping from her and her eyes going wide. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes met the bright blues of her girlfriend who was flipping her head back and forth and playing air guitar at the foot of the bed.

            “Happy birthday babe!!” Sara screamed and stuck out her tongue as she continued to play her air guitar.

            Ava reached over and turned off the speaker, silence surrounding her again and allowing her to shake the lingering edges of sleep from her foggy mind. She looked over at her phone and sure enough, it was August 9. When she turned Sara was still staring at her a satisfied smile playing on her lips as she slunk up the bed to straddle Ava’s lap. Sara placed a kiss on Ava’s cheek and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde’s neck.

            “Happy birthday babe,” she whispered kissing Ava’s cheek again then leaning back to look the woman in the eyes.

             Ava smiled “Thank you baby, but what’s with the music?”

             “It’s Korn. Your favorite.”

             “I know I have eclectic taste, but I wouldn’t say screamo is my favorite genre. Especially, to wake up to.”

             “I’m sorry. I thought you loved screamo. This day has already started wrong,” Sara sighed and slid off of her lap.

Ava could feel the disappointment rolling off her and pulled her into her arms. She wrapped an arm around Sara’s waist and pulled the woman flush against her body before dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

             “Hey. It’s okay. Your intentions were good even though they were right before my…”  
Before she could finish the chime of her alarm cut through the room. Ava sighed as she reached back to grab her phone and turn off the alarm.

             “Let me make it up to you. Breakfast?” Sara smiled as she turned to face her.

             “Sounds amazing,” Ava lowered her lips to Sara’s again before untangling her legs from the sheets and going to shower.

30 minutes later Ava walked out of her bedroom fastening the cufflinks of her shirt as she walked. The smell of bacon and waffles met her nose. Sara was a better cook than Ava had originally given her credit for. Ava loved cooking and the chef style kitchen proved that to anyone who visited her apartment. What she had not expected was how easily she and Sara slipped into the domesticity of living together. As she entered the kitchen she smiled at the scene. Sara was wearing a white Time Bureau t-shirt and a pair of light blue lace panties. Ava bit her lip and checked her courier. Dammit, she didn’t have enough time to have the breakfast she really wanted so she settled for sneaking up behind the assassin and resting her hands just above the hem of the panties that she really wanted to rip off. Sara leaned back into the touch pressing her butt fully against Ava’s front.

             “Now this is how you start off a birthday,” Ava hummed as she reached up to brush Sara’s hair to one side and plant a kiss on the woman’s neck.

             “Don’t start something you can’t finish Director,” Sara hummed her voice low.

             “Technically I can show up late. I’m the director.”

She wasn’t sure if it was hearing Sara use the title with that tone or the slow circles Sara was grinding into her that had Ava contemplating showing up late.

             “You can’t. You have that big meeting with the Secretary of Defense today.”

Ava sighed and kissed Sara’s temple before backing away and taking a seat at the island. This was their morning routine. Sara would wake up with her and talk to her over breakfast. Then Ava would leave for work and Sara would either go back to sleep or leave for the Waverider for the day. Sara smiled at her placing the plate in front of her and kissing her cheek.

            “Bacon and waffles just for you,” Sara smiled as she poured her a glass of orange juice.

            “Thank you,” Ava took a bite of the waffle and froze, “um Sara…are there blueberries in these?”

            “Yeah. Blueberry waffles are your favorite…oh wait no. You hate blueberries.” Sara gasped.

            “It’s okay. Hate is a strong word. I’m not the biggest fan of blueberries but the waffle is still delicious.” Ava smiled.

Hate wasn’t strong enough. Ava loathed blueberries. Especially blueberry waffles. The squishy, clothes staining fruit ruined the crispy edges of the waffle she was currently eating but she grimaced and finished it because Sara had made it for her.

            “I’m really sorry babe. I can’t believe I forgot,” Sara mumbled with her back turned to Ava as she washed the dishes.

            “It’s okay. Really,” Ava looked down at her watch, “Shit. I won’t have time to grab a coffee before my meeting.”

            “I can bring you some afterward.”

            “You don’t have to do that.”  
            “I want to. Besides, it’s your birthday. It’s no trouble at all,” Sara finished washing the dishes and wrapped her arms around Ava again connecting their lips.

            “I love you,” Ava whispered against her lips.

            “I love you too. Have a good day at work.”

Ava kissed Sara once more then opened a portal to her office in the Bureau. Gary was standing there a smile plastered on his face and a dozen bright green balloons in his hands.

            “Happy birthday Director Sharpe!” he cheered handing the balloons to her as she walked through.

            “Thank you, Gary,” Ava couldn’t help but smile at the excitement on his face, but she missed the smirk on Sara’s as the portal closed behind her.


	2. Roses, Caramel, and Thai Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara still can't seem to remember Ava's favorite things. Can Gary keep a secret?

 

           “It was an absolute pleasure as always Director Sharpe,” the Secretary of Defense smiled as Ava escorted him to the elevators.

           “Likewise. The necessary files will be in your office by this afternoon,” Ava smiled.

The elevator doors closed behind him and Ava turned striding back towards her office with Gary on her heels.

            “Anything big planned for your birthday Director Sharpe?” he chirped fidgeting with his tie.

            “Not that I know of Gary, but you know how Sara is,” Ava pushed open the door to her office and smiled at the sight before her.

            “I’ll check in later Director,” Gary stuttered as he hastily closed the door.

Sara Lance was perched on her desk, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other. Ava steeled her face at the sight of the roses.

            “Hey you,” Sara lowered her gaze as Ava came closer, “how was your meeting?”

            “It was okay,” Ava leaned around her and pressed the button to make the walls of her office opaque.

Sara shifted to hand Ava the flowers and Ava feigned excitement at the red roses. She hated roses and she thought Sara knew that. Maybe she hadn’t told her. Maybe she hadn’t explained that she loved orchids and their durability. Ava had never had a green thumb so any plant that could survive without her deserved her respect. Not to mention the smell of roses reminded her of her fake mom’s perfume.

            “Do you like them?” Sara’s eyes glinted with delight.

            “They’re great. Is the coffee for me?”

            “Yeah. You may want to drink it before it gets cold.”

            “Mmmm. I can always warm up the coffee,” Ava took a sip and grimaced as the too sweet coffee caught her off guard, “I see something hotter in front of me.”

Ava sat the coffee cup down on her desk and noticed the scribbled writing of the barista on the side.

            “Caramel Macchiato, extra caramel, and whip. Your favorite right?”

            “Don’t worry about it baby,” Ava connected their lips and pulled Sara closer until the woman’s legs wrapped around her waist.

Despite her best efforts, a yawn pulled past her lips as she lowered her head to nuzzle into Sara’s neck.

            “Sleepyhead,” Sara tangled her fingers into the woman’s hair, gently scratching her scalp until she heard the Ava sigh.

            “Sorry. I guess being woken up to screamo wasn’t as restful as I thought” Ava hummed.

Sara gently pushed her backward so she could slide off of the desk and pulled Ava over to the small couch in her office. She reached up and pushed the blazer off the woman’s shoulders and laid it over the back of the couch. Sara laid down on the couch and propped a pillow behind her head before opening her arms to Ava. Ava chuckled and rolled up the sleeves of her dress shirt to the elbows and kicked off her shoes before lying down on top of her girlfriend. She lay down resting her head on Sara’s stomach and trailing her hands up Sara’s sides until they rested underneath the woman’s shoulders. Sara immediately began running her hand through Ava’s hair again, pulling a sigh from the woman and feeling her relax into her touch. They had spent many afternoons like this before. Sometimes at Ava’s apartment. Other times on the Waverider. Sara had never pegged Ava as a person who likes to nap but she knew midday naps were the only thing that kept the director going when she was working 36-hour shifts at the bureau. Sara settled into the couch and allowed sleep to pull at her as well. When she heard the beginnings of Ava’s soft little snores she let sleep claim her too.

            Ava awoke to the steady beeping of her courier. It took her a second to remember where she was as she snuggled deeper into Sara. Her hands pushed underneath the smaller blonde to circle her chest and pull her deeper into her embrace. Sara sighed and woke up, immediately running her hand through Ava’s hair again.

            “I have to go back to work,” Ava sighed as she placed a kiss between Sara’s breasts.

The two women lazily disentangled themselves from each other and Ava fixed herself back into the picture of bureaucratic perfection. She tapped at the message scrolling across her courier. Sara wrapped her arms around the woman before kissing her shoulder.

            “Lunch?” Sara asked.

            “I would love to, but I have a meeting in an hour and Gary is freaking out right now.”

            “Takeout? I’ll order your favorite and have it sent here.”

            “Be careful Lance. Spoil me too much and I’ll expect this all the time.”

            “Lady boss relationship problems?” Sara laughed as she kissed Ava again and opened a portal to the Waverider, “Oh. By the way, I’m throwing you a party tonight. Okay bye.”

            “Sara!” Ava groaned as the portal closed on her smiling girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later Ava and Gary were pouring over files for their meeting when one of the other agents brought them a bag of takeout food.

            “I’m starving,” Gary began taking out the small to go boxes of food, “Sara converted you to the dark side I see.”

            “What are you talking about?” Ava’s eyes stayed focused on the file in front of her, a highlighter between her teeth.

            “Thai food. I thought you didn’t like it.”

            “I don’t.”

            “Oh.”

Ava slowly lifted her eyes because she could feel the tension rolling off of Gary. She noticed the logo on the bag and frowned. It was from the Thai place that the Legends loved visiting whenever they were in Star City. At that exact moment, Ava’s stomach growled but she knew she wasn’t going to touch the food in front of her. No matter how Sara raved about it she didn’t like Thai food.

            “I can go get you a sandwich from that shop down the street,” Gary offered with a reassuring smile.

            “It’s fine Gary. I’ll go. I need to get out of this office anyway. Maybe get a decent cup of coffee,” Ava stood and stretched releasing the tension in her shoulders.

As Ava walked out of her office Gary cracked open a container of the Thai food and leaned back into the couch. He smiled to himself proud that he has kept the secret so far.


	3. Blue Moon, Pool, Walking in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finally meets Alex Danvers and things with Sara keep getting weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they aren't together anymore, but Sanvers was great while it lasted.

Sara calculated her shot; her eyes focused down the line of the pool stick in her hand as she sent two of her balls flying into a side pocket.

            “Ok. That’s just not fair,” Alex Danvers clipped as she took another sip of her beer.

            “What can I say I’m a woman of many talents,” Sara smiled judging her next shot.

            “I did offer you lessons,” Maggie said rejoining the pair at the table and placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

Sara’s shot went wide and sunk the cue ball. A small frown crinkled her forehead. Alex stepped up to the table and smoothly knocked in one of her balls.

            “Where’s the birthday girl?” Maggie asked shaking her head as she watched Alex lining up for an impossible shot.

            “She’ll be here in a few. She texted that she was on her way,” Sara blushed at the mention of Ava.

            “Wow she really has you whipped,” Alex teased the assassin.

Sara shot her the middle finger and Alex laughed again before sending the cue ball sailing across the table and hitting nothing. Sara and Alex had become fast friends and Alex had been overjoyed to visit her friend and meet the woman that had won Sara’s heart, not to mention the chance for Sara to meet her Maggie.

“Grabbing a beer. Don’t cheat,” Alex called over her shoulder as she dragged Maggie away towards the bar.

Sara leaned over the pool table and inhaled prepping herself to make the complicated shot. Suddenly a pair of hands slid down her arms and she felt the warm press of someone’s body along her back. A smile formed on her face as she felt Ava’s breath ghost against her ear.

            “Let me help you with that,” Ava crooned.

Sara pressed back into Ava’s front eliciting a soft sigh from her.

            “You’re distracting me,” Sara whispered but she couldn’t hide the affection in her voice.

            “Well, you suck at pool.” Ava kissed her cheek then stood up to let Sara shoot.

Sara missed and frowned turning to Ava in a huff.

            “I have excellent aim.”

            “With spears, arrows, throwing stars, sure, but pool is about physics and patience.”

            “You must be Ava,” a voice Ava didn’t know broke her out of her thoughts.

Ava turned to meet the eyes of two women joining them. The taller of the two extended her hand.

            “Alex Danvers,” she smiled.

            “Ava Sharpe. Danvers…as in Director Danvers of the DEO?”

Alex froze for a moment throwing a look towards Sara who shrugged her shoulders.

            “How did you know?”

            “As the director of a secret government agency, it is my job to know the directors of other secret government agencies. The president has spoken highly of you before.”

            “Wait. You said Sharpe right? Time Bureau?”

            “Guilty as charged.”

            “You’re a legend in some circles.”

            “Thank you. The same could be said about you.”

            “I like her Sara.” Alex smiled at the smaller blonde.

            “Me too,” Sara kissed Ava’s cheek making the woman blush.

            “Ava this is my girlfriend Maggie Sawyer.”

            “Sawyer. NCPD Science division right?” Ava shook the dark-haired woman’s hand and smiled.

            “Now that we’ve had formal introductions how about a game of two on two?” Sara said as she racked the balls again.

            “Birthday girl breaks,” Alex nodded towards her.

Ava nodded and took one of the pool cues from the wall. She chalked the end and examined the table. Her eyes flitted over the edges of the table taking in the slight bumps and imperfections in the felt.

            “I think we may be in trouble,” Maggie whispered to Alex as Ava leaned down to take her shot.

            “Don’t worry Ava is terrible at pool,” Sara laughed.

Ava tensed for a moment, looking over at her girlfriend. Why was Sara lying or did she not remember? She shook it off and turned back towards the table. Her shot sent the cue ball crashing into the others sinking three solids effortlessly and perfectly lining up a simple shot.

            “Looks like she knows how to play to me,” Alex whistled.

When Ava’s eyes met Sara’s they were wide in bewilderment. Ava frowned. All the nights she and Sara had spent in this pool hall playing together and she didn’t remember that Ava had a knack for pool. It was all angles and math two things that Ava excelled at. The frustration with everything Sara had done today set into her shoulders and she couldn’t focus. Her shot went wide missing its target.

            “Babe, I’ll get you a beer. You seem tense,” Sara pecked her cheek and left for the bar.

Ava sat down heavy in on one of the bar stools and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache forming in her temples. A gentle hand came to rest on her arm and she looked up into the concerned eyes of Alex.

            “Is everything okay?”

            “Yeah…no not really. It’s just Sara keeps doing things today that don’t make sense.”

            “Like?”

            “Saying I suck at pool when she knows that I’m practically a shark. Making me blueberry waffles. She knows I hate fruit.”

            “You hate fruit? What do you eat?”

            “What do you mean what do I eat? There’s other…off topic. It's just odd.”

            “I’m sure Sara is just stressed about the party. Cut her some slack,” Alex patted Ava’s arm and turned back to Maggie winking at her.

Sara’s arm slunk around Ava’s waist as she handed Ava the bottle of Blue Moon with the orange slice sticking out the top. Ava forced a smile onto her face before taking out the orange and holding it out for Sara. Sara locked eyes with her and closed her lips around the orange slice sucking on it slowly. Desire began to pool low in Ava’s stomach and she could feel the blush beginning to creep up her neck.

            “Your turn Sara,” Alex brought the women out of the moment with a start.

Sara took the orange slice from Ava, finished it and threw it away. She turned to take her shot at the table and Ava took a swig of the beer. Blue Moon wasn’t her favorite for the simple reason it had hints of citrus. It was an argument that she and Sara had many times before but tonight Sara was either trying to make a point or torture her. When she met Sara’s eyes across the pool table her mind shifted towards the latter.

            After two more games, Sara checked the time on her phone announcing that it was time for them to head home for the party.

            “I already called us an Uber,” Sara said as she shrugged on her leather jacket.

            “My apartment is only a five-minute walk?” Ava frowned pulling on her blazer again.

            “I know but I know how much you hate walking places,” Sara turned and walked away from her with the other two women close behind.

Ava just stared after her confused. She loved walking places. Especially at night with Sara. She loved the way that the moonlight shined in Sara’s eyes making the already mesmerizing blue orbs deep as uncut aquamarine. She loved the feel of Sara’s fingers linked with hers and how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. She loved the way the slight breeze of the summer would blow through Sara’s hair enveloping her in the smell of the lavender and lilac in Sara’s shampoo. She loved the way she had to slow down her usual brisk walk to match Sara’s steady step and the calming feeling of taking things slow. They had spent several nights simply sitting on the little wooden bench just outside of her complex watching the world go by and lost in their own.

            “Aves. You coming?” Sara was standing in front of her and Ava blinked coming out her thoughts.

            “Um…yeah,” she started following the smaller blonde before reaching out to turn Sara towards her, “babe…is everything okay?”

            “Of course, why?”

            “It’s just you seem off today.”

            “I’m fine. There’s just a lot on my mind. Sorry if I seem distant.”

Ava opened her mouth to speak and then thought better of it. She simply pulled Sara into a hug and kissed her forehead. She couldn’t see the uncertainty in Sara’s eyes. The momentary pause when she questioned the plan.


	4. Football, Vanilla Cake, and Oatmeal Raisin Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes to light.

Sara linked her fingers with Ava leading the way up to their apartment. As they waited for the elevator doors to open Sara pressed a kiss to Ava’s knuckles and smiled up at her. Ava met her eyes and smiled but guilt tugged at her for doubting her girlfriend. Sara was looking at her like she was her entire world and she knew that emotions and expressing them openly was something she struggled with. Sara loved her despite her being a clone. Despite the memory banks filled with false memories of birthdays before. Ava gulped as she shook the thoughts from her mind trying to focus on being happy tonight instead of the constant feelings about being a clone. Sara squeezed her hand gently and Ava turned to look at the smaller blonde.

            “You still with me? You spaced out for a moment,” Sara’s eyes flickered momentarily with worry.

            “No. I’m fine,” Ava smiled and pulled Sara into the elevator as the door opened.

A few moments later Sara forced Ava to stand outside with Alex as she went into the apartment.

            “It’s not a surprise party if I already know about it,” Ava teased as the door closed in front of her.

            “Well, while we wait I can give you your present,” Alex held out a thin envelope to her, “I got you Condor season tickets.”

            “Thanks, Alex,” Ava looked down at the tickets trying to hide the confusion on her face.

            “Sara said you loved football but never had time to go. I figured with season passes you could work a few games into your schedule.”

            “Of course Sara told you that,” Ava huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

            “Was she wrong?”

            “Don’t get me wrong I like football but I told her I love futbol. She should know that. I literally just bought a Star City Comets jersey.”

            “I probably just heard her wrong.”

            “No something is going on. Something is wrong with her,” Ava was pacing back and forth but the sound of the apartment door opening again stopped her in her tracks.

            Sara wrapped her hand around her wrist and pulled the woman through the door with Alex on their heels.

            “Happy birthday Ava!” the mass of people gathered in her living room shouted.

In front of her the Legends, Gary, Sara’s friends from Star City were gathered around a table with a small birthday cake that said Happy Birthday Aves in bright blue icing. Each of them were wearing ridiculous party hats and a few were blowing into party favors. A smile broke out on her face as she took in the people who had become like family for her. Her eyes met Alex’s and she nodded apologizing for her outburst earlier.

            Sara lit the candles on the cake as they began to sing. Ava cringed she really hated when people sang happy birthday to her. She never knew what to do when they sang. What do you do with your hands? As they sang her eyes caught sight of a corner filled with small presents and what looked like a card from her fake parents.

            “Happy birthday babe. Make a wish,” Sara smiled.

Ava bent down and closed her eyes thinking for a moment then blowing out the candles to the applause of the party goers. Once the candles were removed Sara moved the cake to the kitchen to cut slices for everyone. Ava crossed the room and enveloped Felicity and Oliver into a hug. She had grown close to them in the aftermath of Quentin Lance’s death and Oliver’s incarceration.

            “It’s so great to see you, Ava,” Felicity smiled hugging her tight again.

            “You domesticated Sara. I never thought I would see the day,” Oliver laughed.

            “Watch it, Queen,” Sara interrupted as she handed Ava slice of cake.

            “Thank you, baby,” Ava kissed the woman on the cheek before taking a bite of the cake.

Vanilla. It was vanilla cake…with vanilla frosting…the most boring cake combination that Ava could possibly think of. The anger from earlier quickly returned and began prickling behind Ava’s eyes. Sara was staring at her expectantly and she forced a smile onto her face.

            “Do you like it? I had to search the city for a bakery to make it.”

            “Did you now?” Ava quirked an eyebrow.

            “We’ll leave you two to talk,” Felicity pushed Oliver away and they shared a knowing smile as they walked.

            “You don’t like it?”

            “It’s okay. Vanilla on vanilla is a bit much.”

            “Oh well, how about your favorite cookie. I had Gideon make them for you.”

In hindsight, Ava couldn’t tell you why she snapped, but when Sara held up the oatmeal raisin cookie all the frustration from that day broke to the surface. She hadn’t realized how much the other things had bothered her until her eyes met Sara over the edge of the cookie. Before she could control her emotions her hand came up and knocked the cookie from Sara’s hand her chest heaving.

            “What is wrong with you?” Ava yelled her brow furrowed.

Sara took a step back from her as everyone in the room turned to face them.

            “Babe.”

            “Don’t fucking babe me. All day. All fucking day I have tried to be happy. I have tried to pretend to love the things that you have given me. The screamo music, the stupid fucking blueberries in the waffles this morning. You know I hate fruit,” Ava ranted as she began to pace again.

            “How do you hate fruit? What do you eat?” Nate questioned.

            “What do you mean? What do I…not the fucking point. The point is its like you don’t know me. Like this past year has been a lie.”

Ava kept pacing and ranting and didn’t notice each of the party goers pulling a small index card from their pockets. Sara reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her up short. Ava shrugged her off and turned towards her anger and hurt waring for space in her eyes. The hurt won and tears began to prickle at the edges of her eyes.

            “Aves listen,” Sara began reaching out to her.

            “No Sara. I need you to listen. I love you…so much,” Ava choked on her words as she blinked away tears, “but I don’t know if I can do this. It’s like you don’t know me. It’s like your treating me like I could be any other clone.”

            “Never. There’s only one Ava Sharpe,” Sara kissed her on the cheek and her eyes met hers with fierce determination.

            Ava’s eyes widened in realization. All day Sara had…

Sara nodded to Zari who raised the index card in front of her.

            Zari began, “From the logs of Rip Hunter. Ava 1 has a thing for screamo music. I don’t understand why since the lyrics are hardly distinguishable. However, she loves listening to it while working on mission reports and I’m mildly afraid she’ll give herself a concussion from headbanging.”

            “Ava 2 loves screamo as well. In addition, she has an ungodly obsession with fruit, blueberries to be specific. She puts them on literally everything. I think it may be a glitch in the system. I made the mistake of showing her Willy Wonka and she said being a blueberry wouldn’t be so bad,” Nate chuckled.

            “Ava 3 fell in love with another someone. His name is Harold. Personally, I find the man insufferable but Ava raves about his art. He also has a tendency to send her flowers every week. Roses to be exact. She told me she loves them because of their beauty and danger,” Amaya read her eyes misting as she met Ava’s.

            “Ava 4 is so full of life. I don’t know what to give credit for her energy. Maybe it's her morning runs, but it is probably the overly sweet concoction she calls coffee. Caramel macchiatos with extra caramel and whipped cream. She drinks at least two a day. It’s a habit I will never understand,” Ray reads off his card.

            “Ava 5 is obsessed with Thai food. She eats it at least three times a week for dinner. The people at the restaurant know her by name.” Maggie smiles.

            Ava is sobbing quietly at this point her hand to her chest. Sara is by her side rubbing calming circles on her back.

            “Ava 6 is a drinker. Sound like my kind of woman,” Mick grunts as he takes another swig of the beer he is holding “Blue Moon is her favorite. I pick up a case to take over whenever I visit.”

            “Ava 7 is delusional about her pool skills, but I find it charming. She is by no means patient enough for the game, but she enjoys it none the less. She even moved to an apartment close to a small pool hall where she can practice,” Alex looks up from her card to give the blonde a reassuring smile.

            “Ava 8 hates walking places. She says she faces enough danger at work she doesn’t want to risk it walking home. She is more of an introvert than the others and avoids interacting with others unless she needs to,” Oliver smiles taking in the room full of friends surrounding this Ava.

He had to admit when Sara told him she was dating a clone he had been worried but looking at her now he knew his worry was unfounded.

            “Ava 9 loves football. American football. You should see her at the sports bars on weekends drinking beer and yelling with the best of them. Her affinity for violence is a bit too intense at times,” Constantine reads and nods to Ava. They weren’t friends by any means but he was dating her best friend, so he had to at least be cordial.

            “Ava 10 is simple. She loves the simplest of things and its endearing to a fault. Her favorite cake flavor is vanilla. Vanilla cake, vanilla icing, vanilla ice cream. She says the simplicity keeps her calm,” Nora reads from her card still a bit uncomfortable with being around the group.

            “Ava 11 has an odd sweet tooth. The others all had their ticks, but she loved oatmeal raisin cookies. I’ve literally seen her scarf down a box of them from the bakery near the office. The other agents pretend not to notice,” Gary smiled at his boss and best friend.

            Sara moved to stand in front of Ava and reached up to wipe the tears that were now pouring down the woman’s cheeks. She took Ava’s hand in hers and lead her to the couch before pushing her down gently. All the other party guests left the room and returned moments later with various items. Sara sat down on the coffee table and pulled an index card from her back pocket.

            “Ava 12 is special. She is not like any of the others. Her mannerisms, the way she thinks, the way she interacts with others is unique. I am in awe of her and I can’t wait to find out more,” Sara read from the card then motioned for their friends to come over.

            “Sara…” Ava choked out.

            “Ava 12. My Ava. The only Ava Sharpe I know and love. The only Ava Sharpe that we know and love,” Sara motioned to the people around her, “I know that your favorite music genre is pop. You literally have every Taylor Swift album. You hate fruit and roses. The fruit thing is still weird but the roses I understand.”

Ava laughed through her tears and Sara kissed her knuckles gently before continuing.

            “I know your favorite flower is actually orchids. You like your coffee hot and strong with two dashed of cinnamon. You hate Thai food, but your favorite food is tamales. Like you have an ungodly obsession for them.”

            “Um…because tamales are delicious,” Ava blinked away tears her breathing finally evening out.

            “Favorite beer Stella Artois. You are a beast at pool. I still remember how you mopped the floor with those bikers. You love walking places, especially at night. You like the way the moonlight shines in my eyes.”

A sharp sob broke from Nora who had been pretty much quiet the entire time. She clutched her hand over her mouth and Ray pulled her into a tight hug. Ava met her eyes and smiled. The former criminal had become an asset to the Legends over the past few months from the influence of Ray.

            “You love soccer. Your favorite cake is red velvet with cream cheese frosting and your favorite cookies are snickerdoodles. I know you, Ava Sharpe. I did everything wrong today to show you how extraordinary and special you are. I love you Ava Sharpe and no other clone could ever replace you. You help me see the light in me when I can’t see it for myself. You made my life better and you are everything to me.”

            Ava launched forward and kissed Sara hard. Her arms went around the smaller blonde’s waist as she licked into Sara’s mouth. They broke the kiss a few moments later both of them breathless. Ava leaned her forehead against Sara’s then pulled back to look her in the eyes. There was so much love shining there that it made Ava blush.        

            “I love you so much,” Ava whispered as she connected their lips again.

            “Alright enough of the gushy stuff. Can we get to presents and the real cake because that vanilla was not great,” Zari chimed up.

            Everyone laughed and Ava kissed Sara once more before letting her go. Amaya turned on the Bluetooth speakers around the house and everyone began to dance and talk happily now that the secret was out. Felicity rushed over and enveloped Ava in a hug. Ava hugged her back feeling relaxed for the first time since her nap earlier.

            “I’m sorry we had to keep the secret from you, but the plan was so sweet,” Felicity tripped over her words.

            “It’s okay Felicity. Thank you.”

            “Thank you. You make her so happy and she needs that right now.”

The two women shared a short glance before Ava joined Nate at the gift table. Her eyes landed on a framed jersey and a gasp leaped from her lips. It was the Star City Comet jersey she had bought, but it was now signed by the entire team.

            “Captain really outdid herself,” Nate smiled but Ava could tell it didn’t reach his eyes.

            “Is everything okay?” Ava frowned; she had never seen the man frustrated.

            “Yeah, its just Amaya is going back to Zambesi soon and I feel like being on the Waverider will be weird without her,” Nate admitted sighing deeply.

            “Hey, if you need a change of pace you could always come work at the bureau.”

            “Really?”

            “Of course, Nate. Next to Amaya you are the most level-headed legend.”

            “Thanks, Mrs. Captain. I’ll think about it.” Nate nodded before walking away and dancing with Amaya.

A few hours later the party began to die down and everyone began saying their goodbyes. Felicity and Oliver were the last to leave and handed Ava another small box before turning to leave.

            “Cisco says happy birthday,” Felicity blushed as she handed over the box.

Ava frowned unsure of what the present could be that was making Felicity blush so hard. Oliver winked at her before pulling Felicity out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Sara pulled Ava into a searing kiss. Her tongue urged Ava’s lips open and she dug her fingers into Ava’s hair pulling just enough to elicit a moan from Ava.

            “Open the box,” Sara whispered into Ava’s neck as she began trailing kisses down the taller woman’s neck.

            “What?” Ava couldn’t think straight because Sara was sucking on that point at the crook of her neck that made her unable to think.

            Sara pushed her backward until she was sitting on the sofa and placed the box in her lap. She placed Ava’s hands on top of it urging her to open the present. Ava tore the paper off and opened the carefully wrapped box. Her cheeks reddened and a flush rushed up her neck when she saw the strap-on in the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just straight up smutty.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love avalance and can't wait until October. Seriously just hurry up already. Thank you so much for your support and feedback. This chapter is pure smut. I love fluff but smut is my jam.

“Why would he give me a…” Ava started before Sara cut her off with a kiss.

            “Put it on,” Sara whispered her voice low and her eyes dark with desire, “this one is special.”

Ava stood but before she could unbutton her own pants Sara reached up to do it for her. Sara’s fingers were quick to work the button loose. Ava almost lost it when Sara leaned forward to grip the zipper between her teeth as she pulled it down and stared into Ava’s eyes. Sara hooked her fingers into the edge of her pants and shoved them down her legs leaving her shivering in her underwear. Ava was still wearing her bureau suit so she hastily tossed off her jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Sara’s hands came up to stop hers and slowly unbuttoned her shirt starting from the bottom. Ava groaned as Sara’s hands slid up her abs underneath the tank top and the smaller blonde ran her hands up her stomach and back down to tease at the edge of Ava’s underwear.

            “Sara,” Ava gasped her head dipping down to nip and bite at Sara’s upper lip.

Sara moaned into the kiss and hooked her fingers in Ava’s underwear before sliding them down to her ankles. Ava kicked off her shoes and the pants followed quickly. The next thing she felt was Sara coaxing her to step into the harness of the strap-on. She did but was still confused why this one was any different from the one in the toy drawer in their bedroom. As soon as Sara secured the strap around her hip she felt an unfamiliar sensation skitter across her skin and the harness tightened itself to fit snug. She looked down at Sara who was grinning widely a mischievous glint in her eyes.

            “Are you ready?” Sara grinned.

            “What are you t…ahhh!” Ava squeaked when Sara wrapped her hand around the dildo and stroked gently.

Ava’s eyes closed involuntarily as Sara continued her ministrations, each stroke Ava could feel rippling around her clit. The sensation was almost too much.

            “How? What the…ugh?” Ava couldn’t form coherent words anymore as she felt her legs beginning to tremble.

            “Something I had Cisco whip up for me. It’s sending neural pulses to your body to replicate the motions being put onto the dildo. It replicates motion, pressure, and wetness,” Sara flicked her eyes up to Ava before pushing her down onto the sofa again.

She continued stroking the dildo alternating pressure until she heard the telltale hitch in Ava’s breathing. Ava’s hands were fisted into the couch cushions, her head thrown back against the back of the chair. Her mouth opened into a silent scream as her body arched up and the pleasure crested and fell. Ava came back down panting; her eyes screwed shut as she tried to steady her breathing. She could feel Sara next to her; the smaller blonde was lightly running her fingers over her stomach and placing soft kisses on her collarbone.

            “That was…I mean…wow,” Ava turned her head and cupped Sara’s cheek pulling the woman into a hard kiss.

Sara groaned into her mouth and Ava took that as her sign to press the assassin down into the couch. She quickly rid the woman of her clothes and began kissing her way down her body. She licked into Sara’s navel; Sara’s back arched up towards her as she nipped at each of her abs. By the time Ava reached her destination, Sara was practically buzzing with anticipation. Ava nipped at the inside of Sara’s thighs before diving straight into the wetness welcoming her. Her tongue played at Sara’s opening for a few moments before moving up to suck on her clit. Ava closed her mouth around Sara’s clit and sucked hard. An uninhibited scream ripped from Sara’s throat and her hands went to fist into Ava’s hair. Sara’s thighs closed around Ava’s head, but Ava gently eased her thighs open again as she continued eating out her girlfriend like it was her last meal. Sara was whimpering above her, her gasps getting higher and higher. Ava groaned as Sara’s wetness covered her face, but she indulged in the smell and taste that was so uniquely her. She resisted the urge to add two fingers to the equation and licked tighter circles until Sara crumbled underneath her, a gush of wetness coated Ava’s mouth and she lapped up every bit that she could. She didn’t wait for Sara to come down fully before connecting their lips in a kiss and teasing Sara’s entrance with the dildo. Sara’s hands reached around to her ass and pulled her forward to sheath the dildo into her throbbing core.

“Fuck! Shit. Sara,” Ava’s face contorted as she tried to force herself back from the edge. As soon as she had entered her she felt the heat and wetness wrap around her and the feel of Sara’s tightness had her seeing stars already. Once she got her breath under control she opened her eyes and met Sara’s eyes. Sara reached up to gently tug the tank top over her head and pushed against her chest. Ava sat up onto her knees and reached underneath Sara’s thighs. With some help from Sara, she was able to sit then stand without pulling out at all. Her fingers dug into the skin of Sara’s hips as she held her easily in her arms. The new angle made the dildo go deeper and both women groaned at the sensation. Ava lifted Sara up a little before easing her back down onto her.

“Ugh…Ava,” Sara gasped against her neck.

Ava continued to slow measured strokes for a few moments before Sara dug her nails into her back, a signal she knew meant to go harder. Ava widened her stance a little and lifted Sara higher before slamming her back down onto her in a steady rhythm. The room was only filled with the slap of skin against skin and both women’s pants and Sara’s pleas not to stop. Ava was having trouble breathing; every time she thrust up into Sara a delicious pulse rippled through her bringing her hard and fast to the edge.

            “Ava….Ava…I’m so close. Please don’t stop.” Sara panted; her arms wrapped tight around Ava’s neck and her head thrown back.

Ava doubled her efforts and adjusted to wrap one arm tight around Sara and the other hand slipping in between them to flick Sara’s clit.

            “Come for me,” Ava panted, she could feel her own orgasm building.

Sara sucked in a breath and shattered around Ava, her whimpers and pleas filling Ava’s ears and sending her over the edge. Ava’s knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor holding onto Sara tight. Her back hit the back of the couch as she buried her face in between Sara’s breasts and rode out her orgasm. When she came down Sara was kissing the top of her head; her eyes blown wide in ecstasy.

            “You are amazing. God Ava,” Sara kissed her gently as she wiped a sweat-soaked piece of hair from her face.

            “Sara…I…that was…I love you,” Ava pulled her tight into her embrace before kissing her again.

            An hour later they lay next to each other in bed completely spent. Sara was resting her head on Ava’s stomach, a plate with a piece of red velvet cake sitting on her stomach. She teased off a piece with her fork and lifted it to Ava’s mouth. Ava eagerly accepted the cake, her eyes closing at the taste.

            “I would literally eat a gallon of that frosting,” Ava smiled as she looked down at Sara.

            “I almost gave up on my plan earlier,” Sara whispered looking up into Ava’s eyes, “I saw how upset you were getting.”

            “I’m glad you didn’t. It was worth it. Thank you for making me feel real.”

Sara simply smiled and sat up to put the plate on the nightstand. She slid back into bed and nuzzled into Ava’s side like they did every night. Ava wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. A smile broke across Sara’s face and before long both were asleep. Neither had ever been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inbox me with story ideas for Avalance. I would love to make your dreams come true.


End file.
